Habla Ahora
by DollHouseBroken
Summary: Ella fantaseo con ese momento junto a él y ahora el lo cumplía junto a otra chica, pero no es la única que sufre con la decisión de ellos. Mientras la espera se hace latente, ellos recordaran su pasado "donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan" ¿quién dijo que las segundas oportunidades no existían?. -el que tenga algo que decir, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.


Hola gente :D soy DollHouseBroken y traigo mi primer fic snif, snif –seca sus lágrimas de emoción- la verdad es que el "bichito" de la escritura me ha picado y bueno, he decidido escribir. No soy muy buena con las palabras pero bueeeeh, se hace el intento XD. Ojala les guste y dejen Reviews

**Habla Ahora.**

Era un día de verano, los pájaros trinaban su cantar y unos niños revoloteaban por el salón de una gran recepción, la gente hablaba armoniosamente mientras esperaban el comienzo de lo que seria una gran boda. Todos menos una peli-negra que miraba todo escéptica, cuando recibió la elegante tarjeta en papel de arroz se impresionó, no pensaba que su relación fuera tan sería para llegar al matrimonio.

Es decir, solo llevaban 5 meses ¿y ya se juraban amor eterno? El mismo se lo confeso una vez "no me atare a nadie, ni usare traje hasta que encuentre que es la indicada". Y para ser honestos, ella no era su persona favorita hace tan solo unos años Hinata no comprendía como, ni cuando, solo paso.

-Hina-chan, pensé que no vendrías-dijo un sonriente rubio sacándola de su ensoñación-

-Naruto-kun-devolviéndole la sonrisa, camino junto a el-¿por qué pensaste eso? Pensé que el que no vendría serias tu

Y es que era cierto, Naruto asistiendo a la boda de su amor de toda la infancia y su mejor amigo eso si que era masoquismo puro. Aunque ella estaba tal vez en igual condiciones, ver al chico con el cual te proyectaste hacerlos realidad con otra, era doloroso y más doloroso era aún asistir.

-bueno, como tu tuviste una relación con el teme. Pensé que tal vez te afectaría verlo casarse- mientras su voz se volvía un susurro-me afecta ver a Sakura-chan con otro hombre en el altar, siempre fantasee con eso de pequeño

-Naruto…

-pero sé que el teme la cuidara, además soy el padrino y cuidare de que sea así-respondió con alegría y una sonrisa zorruna-

-eh Naruto, Sasuke te esta buscando-señalo un chico de gafas negras-es mejor que vayas

-gracias Shino, Hina-chan hablamos al rato-dijo Naruto mientras caminaba hacia el final del pasillo

Vio como este entraba a la última puerta y se perdía en ella, Sasuke estaba ahí y era más que obvio que él sabía que ella se encontraría aquí. Se decidió por caminar por los pasillos hasta que una semi-abierta le llamo la atención, en ella, Ino en un espectacular vestido color crema un poco más arriba de sus rodillas y su cabello recogido en una coleta con algunos rizos, a su lado Sakura con un blanco y elegante vestido de novia tipo corsé su ahora largo cabello estaba compuesto por ondas y una corona de trenza. Esta se hallaba mirando al espejo mientras fruncía el entrecejo al parecer algo no andaba bien.

-¿Por qué demonios todavía no llega el padre? Se supone que en 20 minutos empezara la ceremonia

-oh vamos frentona, tal vez el trafico lo ha retrasado-dijo la rubia mientras tomaba de su vaso de champagne-no seas dramática

-claro cerda como no es tu boda-dijo mordaz la oji-jade-no debí elegirte de mi madrina de bodas te la has pasado bebiendo, maldita ebria

-¿Qué mosco te pico frentona?-dijo parándose indignada-puedes ahora mismo ir a buscar a otra que soporte tu actitud de mierda, haz estado así desde que Sasuke te pidió matrimonio. Que todo debe estar perfecto, que me merezco lo mejor, haz tratado mal a cuanto se a dispuesto ayudarte y los mandas al carajo, no todo será perfecto no estamos en un cuento de hadas

-tal vez no lo sea pero no arruinaras mi momento más feliz de mi vida, largo-dijo señalando la puerta-

En ese momento Hinata decidió ir a la terraza, la actitud de la oji-jade la había tomado por sorpresa ella la veía como una chica amable y fuerte tal vez los preparativos de la boda le pasaron la cuenta, si eso debía ser. Se apoyó en el barandal y dejo que el viento jugara con su cabello, cerró sus ojos y se dejo llevar sin darse cuenta que alguien se situaba detrás de ella.

¿okeeeeeeey, que tal? *w* es la primera vez que me animo a escribir. Cualquier critica sera bien recibida :D

_**Dejen Reviews **_


End file.
